star city's prettiest guardian angel
by minachandler
Summary: Set just after 4x06. Oliver gives Laurel a bit of relationship advice. Blackvibe.


The BUNKER seems empty when OLIVER arrives in the elevator, but seconds later the sound of punching on a dummy confirms someone's there. He steps out of the elevator and sure enough finds LAUREL, practising on a sparring dummy.

OLIVER: Hey.

LAUREL (panting a little): Hey.

OLIVER: How are you holding up?

LAUREL: You mean after Sara leaving?

OLIVER: Yeah.

LAUREL: Okay. I guess.

OLIVER: You want to spar?

LAUREL: Sure.

(She grabs the nearest eskrima stick and blocks OLIVER's attack just in time.)

OLIVER: Nice reflexes.

LAUREL: Funny. Sara said the same thing.

OLIVER: You're getting better. I can't believe how much you've learned in such little time.

LAUREL: Come on, Ollie, you know I've always been a badass.

OLIVER (laughs): True.

LAUREL: Hey, can I ask you something? It's about… Cisco.

OLIVER: Cisco Ramon?

LAUREL: You know him, right?

OLIVER: Yeah, we worked together last year when we teamed up with Barry. He's a good guy.

LAUREL: He is, isn't he?

OLIVER: What about him?

LAUREL: Nothing, just - he asked me for a drink last time he was up here.

OLIVER (getting knocked to the floor by LAUREL): Ow.

LAUREL (extending her hand to him): Sorry.

OLIVER (taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet): 'S'okay. Did you, uh, tell him bars aren't your thing anymore?

LAUREL: No, I went, and I just got myself a club soda, and it was fine, just -

OLIVER: Just what?

LAUREL: Just - we're friends, Cisco and me. And… it made me wonder -

OLIVER: - if you want to be something more?

LAUREL (taken aback and taking a punch to the shoulder): How did you know?

OLIVER: You know me better than anyone, Laurel, but you sometimes forget that I know you better than anyone too.

LAUREL: Yeah, I mean, he's smart, funny, cute. I could see myself with him.

OLIVER: I sense a "but" coming.

LAUREL: But yesterday I called him, to ask about… something else he's been working on, and he - mentioned his girlfriend.

OLIVER: Ah.

LAUREL: Well, I mean, he didn't actually say she was his girlfriend. But the way he was talking about her, I'm pretty sure they were dating. Kendra, her name is. She's a barista.

OLIVER: So he's unavailable. You never know what might happen in the future.

LAUREL: However unlikely that might be. I just… he was one of the first people to truly believe in me as the Black Canary.

OLIVER: How do you mean?

LAUREL: I mean, the first time we met, I told him how I knew who Barry was and who you were, because I'm the Black Canary.

OLIVER: And?

LAUREL: And his immediate response was - and I'm not kidding - "I love you".

(OLIVER bursts out laughing, and LAUREL takes advantage of that to try one of NYSSA's signature moves on OLIVER, succeeding in getting him into a headlock. Then she releases him.)

OLIVER: Seriously?

LAUREL: Yeah. And later, he called me Star City's prettiest guardian angel.

OLIVER (considers): I can't argue with that.

LAUREL (punching him playfully): And you know, this line of work, people hardly ever say "thank you", and that's fine - that's not why I do it. But -

OLIVER: - it would be nice to get some acknowledgement all the same?

LAUREL: Yeah, something like that.

OLIVER: I know what you mean.

LAUREL: Having someone believe in you… it means the world to me.

OLIVER: I'm sorry I ever doubted you. But I'm glad… that you had Cisco in your corner. You deserve to have people believe in you. In the good you do.

LAUREL: I appreciate that, Ollie. Another round?

OLIVER (laughs): No, I'm good. Gotta go and do some stuff for my campaign.

LAUREL: "Mayor Queen." It has a nice ring to it, I think.

OLIVER: So what, you're saying you believe in me?

LAUREL: I believe you'll do what's best for the city. For your home.

OLIVER: _Our_ home.

(He pushes the button and calls the elevator.)

LAUREL: Thanks, Ollie.

OLIVER: For what?

LAUREL: For letting me talk to you. About Cisco. I know it's probably weird, for you.

OLIVER: You helped me with Sara - which is a lot more than I deserved. It's the least I could do. And it's not weird. In fact - I wouldn't have it any other way.

(He steps into the elevator and the scene ends with LAUREL going back to the sparring dummy and punching at it with renewed energy - but this time with a small smile on her face.)


End file.
